holy_templar_kingdomfandomcom-20200215-history
Credo-Spirit-Logos
The Two Divine. The Templar Church believes in One Father and One Son, who both can use the work force known as the Holy Spirit to accomplish their will. The Holy Spirit when ever seen or spoken about in the Bible, is either a fire, a dove, a light or a breeze. Never is the Holy Spirit seen as a person. Nor is there a name given in the Bible, for the Holy Spirit, while on the other hand, the Father and the Son both are persons and have names. So there is two Divine, in heaven that aid faithfull men, The Father and the Son. The Father, is not the Son, nor is the Son, the Father. These are two distinct different Divine ones. Credo – God "Adonaih Elowhim", God, the Everlasting Father, King of Eternity, The Alpha and Omega, the Eternal being who has created the universe, including the Earth, By His will alone, the Earth is sustained. He'' lacks nothing, needs nothing and contains all things'', even to the infinite degree. He never had a beginning or was created by anyone. The ultimate desire of the Father is for all to achieve unity with Him, and this is achieved through redemption of His Son. All of humanity desires to unite with the Father; however, many humans refuse to respond to the call the Father makes. pardon is necessary in order for one’s relationship with the Father to be repaired and more so, restored. In addition to this, His pardon is a prerequisite for life and glory in eternity. The Father is governed by logic, creating something or taking an action that disobeys the laws drafted on the way the natural world behaves, laws the Father has created, is absurd, and impossible, for God cannot contradict His own nature. He cannot lie because God is the highest level of truth attainable. God is governed by the rules and regulations that He has created. God uses tragedies to teach humanity valuable principles, teach humans to trust God, to bring about wonderful acts and to show His might. The Holy Spirit The holy force of Life, that proceeds from the Father; the work force that by the will of the Father creates life; that came down on Christ at his baptism in the form of a dove and on the hunderd and twenty in the upper room in the form of a firestorm. Logos – Jesus The Logos, The only begotten son, The Wonderful Counselor, the Prince of Peace, Lord of Lords and King of Kings, Son of Man, is the compassionate, gracious, benevolent, pacient, kind, Son of God. The beginning of all creation, and the only begotten, created by the Father. By whom all other things were created en for whom all things were created. The Word of God teaches that the salvation of humanity only takes place because of Christ's death and resurrection, and that this mandate of redemption as being necessary for eternity applies to all faithful people. Whether or not they are aware of this fact, redemption is only possible throught Christ and none other. For Christ is the only mediator between God and men. Those who have a hate of the Son and do not bend their knee to the Son and kiss the Son, condemn themselves to eternal death.